dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Planets
This is a list of planets which have been seen or heard throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series. *'Alpha' – A planet that was destroyed by Majin Buu. *'Arcose' – A planet home to the Arcosians, a race responsible for supplying the Saiyans with additional money and technology after conquering the Tuffles. *'Arlia' – A planet home to an insectoid race under a tyrannical government. Vegeta and Nappa kill the Arlian king before destroying the planet. *'Big Gete Star' – An artificial machine planet assembled around a self-aware computer chip that becomes integrated with Cooler. *'Beehay' – An asteroid-like planet, populated by giant worm creatures called Mouma. *'Coola #6 (Zalt)' – The planet where Neiz is from. It is nothing but water, and its inhabitants evolved from a species of amphibians. *'Coola #98 (Brench)' – This is the planet where Salza (and possibly Jeice) is from. *'Coola #256 (Magma)' – The planet which Doore is from, mentioned in a Shonen Jump issue. *'Cretaceous' – A planet populated by dinosaur creatures. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Dark Planet' – The planet where Dr. Raichi's escape pod docked. *'Dark Star' – Yakon's home planet. *'Demon's Realm' – Dabura's home planet. *'Earth' – The futuristic Earth of Dragon Ball. Sometimes referred to as "Dragon World" in the video games. *'Eros' – A planet where according to Mr. Popo, an evil dragon surfaced, before moving on to destroying an entire galaxy. *'Fake Namek' – A deserted planet where Zaacro and Raiti were stranded. *'Frieza #79' – One of Frieza's bases. Vegeta returns here after his defeat on Earth. Before leaving, he encounters his rival Cui. *'Gelbo' – A planet with intense seismic activity. Populated by a race of humanoids and a catfish monster called Zoonama. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Grand Kai's planet' – A planet in the Other World, home of the Grand Kai. *'Gogonyysh' – A planet where crocodile looking creatures who refer to themselves as "Gia'othos" live. *'Heaven' – A gigantic planet in the Other World, covered with flowers and plants. It has a strange glow around it. It looks slightly like Earth but every one on the planet has a ghostly tail. *'Imecka' – The first planet Goku, Trunks and Pan visit on their quest to search the Black Star Dragon Balls. *'Jupiter' – The fifth planet from the Sun in Earth's solar system, just as it is in real life. *'Sacred World of the Kais' – Home of the Supreme Kais in the Other World, the highest ranking deities in Dragon Ball (unlike the Kais, the Supreme Kais do not seem to have individual worlds). *'Kaishin' – Homeworld of the Shin-jin and Makaioshin, the original race of all Kai and Kaioshin. *'Kanassa' – Homeplanet of the psychic fish-like Kanassans. Bardock and his team are invading it at the start of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *'King Kai's planet' – A very tiny planet in the Other World, only approximately 100 meters or so in diameter. Despite it's small size, it has 10x Earth-normal gravity. It is destroyed by Cell's self-destruction after Goku teleported him there during the Cell Games. *'Konats' – Homeplanet of Tapion and Minosha, and the planet from which Hirudegarn originates. *'Planet Litt' – The planet that Vegeta came to while in search of Goku. Vegeta killed many fighters there who worked under Frieza including a Bird-Like Frieza Soldier and then destroyed the entire planet. *'Planet Luud' – Homeplanet of a weird cult who worships a Machine Mutant called Luud. *'M-2' – Home to Dr. Myuu and the Machine Mutants. *'Makyo Star' – Homeplanet of Garlic Jr. Destroyed by Gohan's Golden Dome Attack during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Meat' – The planet where Bardock's team was ambushed and killed by Dodoria's Elite, by orders of Frieza. *'Monmaasu' – A planet were everything is gigantic. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Namchek' – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Namchinno' – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Name' ("nee-me") – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Namek' – Original home of the Namekians, pillaged by Frieza and his henchmen. Ultimately destroyed by Frieza. *'New Namek' – The new home planet of the Namekians after the destruction of the original Namek. *'New Plant (Vegeta)' – A planet that Baby wishes into creation, orbiting Earth. It is supposed to be identical to his homeplanet before the Saiyans took over. *'New Vegeta' – A planet offered to Vegeta by Paragus as a kingdom. It was later destroyed by a comet, known by name as Comet Camori, located in another galaxy. *'Pital' – A hospital planet. *'Polaris' – A frozen planet. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Rito' – A planet that was destroyed by Frieza, where Bun and the other orphans originated. *'Rudeeze' – A desert planet orbiting many stars, populated by giant ant lions. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Snake Way' – Serpent Road(蛇の道 Hebi no Michi) is a 621,300 mile road, located in the Other World, above Hell, and leads from King Yemma's palace to King Kai's planet, and is the only method of getting to the latter (other than teleporting). It took Goku 207 days to reach the end at an average speed of 125 miles per hour. In the anime, it is also the home of Princess Snake, an anime-exclusive filler character who falls in love with Goku. *'Rygol 7' – A planet only mentioned by name in the Ocean Group dub, when Vegeta explains to Goku how his squad had trouble defending against the advanced technology used by the planet's people to repel the Saiyans until Bardock developed the "fake moon" technique used to transform into a Great Ape in the absence of a lunar body. *'Shamo' – A planet enslaved by Paragus and Broly. A neighbor planet of New Vegeta. Was completely destroyed by Broly shortly after he turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Shikk' – A planet conquered by Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta in three days. Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon teased them saying they'd be able to do it in a much shorter timespan. *'Tazba' – A planet only mentioned by name, when during one of Frieza's flashbacks King Vegeta questions a Saiyan warrior on the status of its capture. *'Tigere' – Home planet of a giant tiger-like creature. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Tritek' – A planet only mentioned by name, when Nappa explains that the batch of Saibamen used against the Z Fighters on Earth is the same batch as the "ones that survived that crazy battle on Tritek." *'Vegeta' – The planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga, and there is little information given as to its exact nature. What is known is that Vegeta possesses ten times the gravity of planet Earth. The planet Vegeta was originally called Plant, and was at this time home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were a diminutive race who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were a but very strong powerful but primitive race. The Saiyans killed off the Tuffles and took the planet for their own. Frieza soon took over, and used the Saiyans to take over planets. He eventually destroyed it to keep the Super Saiyan of legend from emerging. *'Yardrat' – The planet where Goku learned Instant Transmission. *'Zoon' – Homeplanet of Pui Pui, with a gravity of 10 times that of Earth's. See also *List of Races Category:Lists *